Perry Mason: Serious Business
by murphycat
Summary: Don't get between a woman and her...


**Perry Mason**:

Serious Business

The phone rang and a mellifluous sexy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Della, please—"

The voice was cut off abruptly, as the woman hung up the phone.

"Of all the….if he thinks that I will just forget all the things…."

Her thoughts were cut off as the phone rang again.

"Don't hang up, Della! Please, you're being—"

All he heard was the dial tone.

"Dammit! This is utterly ridiculous."

He made one more telephone call, and the person at the other end didn't hang up on him.

Getting up slowly by bracing himself on his cane, Perry Mason picked up his jacket and made his way down to a waiting car and driver.

Making several stops before he arrived at his destination, the attorney exited the automobile and made his way to the welcoming door of a lovely white house and where along the fence was a garden flag wishing everyone a "Happy New Year."

A snowman was wishful thinking in Los Angeles but it tried desperately to remind everyone that it was January regardless of the 60 degree temperatures.

One ring of the doorbell brought the mistress of the house hurriedly to the door. Once opened, however, her face didn't register the usual good humor and joy at seeing him, instead, a frown and crossed arms greeted him, along with narrowed, but still beautiful and expressive, greenish eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Della's voice asked, dangerously low, headed tilted to the side.

Knowing better than to answer right away and having sense enough to realize that he was going to have to work his way into her good graces first, the handsome older gentlemen whipped a stunning bouquet of multi-colored roses from behind his back; the roses were tied together with a bright teal ribbon.

Tilting her chin downward and casting her eyes up through long lashes, Della said, "You have got to be kidding if you think THAT is going to help me forgive you."

"Well, baby, it is only the beginning," and with those words, he also pulled from behind his back a large stuffed animal: a black panther with another teal ribbon tied elegantly around its neck with a blue box attached.

"Could I at least come in for a cup of coffee?" Perry Mason smiled deeply, allowed the dimples to do their magic.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped to the side, and took the roses from him. He followed her into the kitchen and sat at the dining table in front of the large window. He placed the large toy on the table between them once she set his cup before him and then seated herself across from him.

She took a ladylike sip and looked at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat, took a sip, and began to speak quietly and humbly.

"Della, I was wrong. I have known you long enough to know how seriously you take certain things and I treated your….interest with levity and failed to appreciate the gravity of the matter and take the intensity of your feelings into consideration."

The large man looked down at his hands and then flashed those gorgeous baby blues up at her, using his best lost puppy expression.

"Della, I'm sorry, and I will never, ever, do it again. Will you forgive me?"

The attractive lady continued to sip her coffee looking at him. She could tell he was genuinely sorry, but if she made it easy on him, then he would never learn.

"Perry, I can't tell you how much you hurt my feelings. We have known each other a long time and _you_, of all people, should have known NOT to push this issue."

Della's eyes bore into him, leading him to drop his to avoid that piercing look.

"I know that and I apologize a thousand times."

The lawyer pushed the signature blue box across the table towards the love of his life.

"What is this?" She tilted her head again, "Some hurts can't be healed by gifts or baubles, Perry."

His blue eyes fairly danced, "Would you just take a look at it, Del? Just a tiny…" Perry held his fingers about an inch apart, "This much, into the box?"

She laughed, a deep throaty sound that never failed to make him smile.

"Fine, just you mind, I am not that easy to pacify once you've done something this… _awful_."

"I know. I am _really _sorry."

Della reached out and untied the bright blue ribbon, freeing the box.

Opening it slowly, keeping one eye on the expectant face of the man in front of her, she finally looked down when the hinge allowed a full view of what was inside.

"Perry! Oh. My. God! It's gorgeous!"

"So am I forgiven?" He did the little inch gesture with his fingers again, smiling.

"Well, I guess so, Chief, but next time….."

"Oh, I have learned my lesson. I will never ever-"

"Here, dear, just fasten it on my wrist."

Perry joyfully obliged.

Della held her arm out and admired the platinum bracelet from which dangled a platinum panther with eyes of blue topaz.

"You're forgiven. And I love you."

"I love you, too, and I promise, baby, I will never ever pull against your favorite team again in the playoffs. No matter how much I love the—"

He stopped abruptly when he heard her clear her throat.

"Nope. Never again. Next time I may have to buy the entire damn team," he muttered, as Della moved and bent over to take hold of his chin and give him a blazing hot kiss.

"Then again, young lady, it could be worth it."


End file.
